villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Adam Jones
|type of villain = Vengeful Serial Killer}}Adam Jones, going under the alias Simon Hillary, is the main antagonist of the 2017 video game Hidden Agenda. He is the real identity of the serial killer The Trapper. Due to most of the decisions being up to the players, it ultimately depends on the player's decision how the Trapper's killing spree ends. Most of the story is also shaped by the player's decisions. He is voiced by Gabriel Miller. History Background Adam Jones grew up living with both his parents, but his childhood was not a happy one. Adam's father worked as an exterminator and was an alcoholic who would routinely beat Adam's mother for the smallest perceived insult. One day, Adam's mother took his dad's shotgun and blew his head clean off in front of Adam. At her trial, Judge William Vanstone sentenced her to life imprisonment without the possibility of parole and was barred from seeing Adam again. Adam's mother hung herself in her cell a few weeks after the sentence was carried out. Las Palmas Orphanage Adam moved into Las Palmas Orphanage where he befriended Jonathan Finn. All of the children there, including Adam, were beaten by Father Rominski, the priest who ran the orphanage, and an orderly working there named Frederick LeMay. Adam and Finn reported them to their social worker, Catherine Hope, and the police out of the Third Precinct. But nothing happened because LeMay was selling drugs to half the cops working in that precinct so the police covered it up and the abuse continued. Adam eventually noticed both men had a habit of hiring hookers and taking them to Rominski's secret "playroom". Someone eventually set Las Palmas on fire shutting the orphanage down and Adam was presumed dead. Trapper Killings In reality, Jones survived the fire and got work doing odd jobs for Rupert Walsh, a local undertaker, who would routinely beat his wife and hire hookers. Adam eventually stole the identity of Simon Hillary and started working as a forensic medical examiner for the police department. Jones contacted Finn again online and started talking about their trauma at the orphanage and how he was going to make them pay. Jones then asked Finn to take the blame for him and he promised to set him free in a couple of months by committing another murder. After Finn agreed, Jones started a killing spree, murdering those involved in his past. He laid elaborate explosive traps at the crime scenes which often either maimed or killed the first responders - who were from the Third Precinct. Eventually, he contacted another former ward of Las Palmas named Daniella Cardenas to help him. Adam preyed on the fact that Daniella's sister Izzy, another Las Palmas ward, OD'd a few years after her stay at Las Palmas to manipulate her into helping set Finn up for the Trapper murders by pretending to be a hostage. After Finn was convicted, Adam reneged on his promise and let Finn sit on death row for five years waiting for him to be executed. However, while on death row, Finn contacts DA Felicity Graves and reveals that he believes Adam Jones to be the real culprit. Felicity Graves and police officer Becky Marney investigate Finn's lead. During the investigation, the two slowly piece together that Hillary is, in fact, Adam Jones while Jones manipulates all others into blaming Becky for the Trapper murders. Eventually, Jones manages to abduct Becky and frames her for the Trapper killings. Having also abducted Judge Vanstone and having implanted the judge with a bomb - another of his titular traps - Jones plans to have both Vanstone and Marnie killed in order to clean his own hands. Calling Becky, he taunts her and reveals to her that he left her her sidearm and that killing the judge will disarm the bomb. Meanwhile, Graves is investigating Hillary's home when Hillary surprisingly turns up there as well. If she is captured by Jones, he prepares to burn down the entire house - and Graves with it. Should Becky survive the trap, she arrives at the house (accompanied by Finn if the player lets him escape earlier). Again, it depends on the player's action if the confrontation ends in bloodshed. But if the player decides to make Becky escape Adam who is still well dressed and keep the name of Simon Hillary will be interviewed and tell the reporter that he hopes the cops find Marney and arrest her if they found her meaning that no one knows that he's the real culprit. He's also interviewed if Marney is shot to death or arrested also without letting anyone know that he was behind all of it. Gallery File:AdamJonesNew.png|Adam Jones staring at the camera after his interview has Simon Hillary proving that he's still working has forensic medical doctor and still free. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Horror Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Suicidal Category:Mastermind Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Karma Houdini Category:Archenemy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Incriminators Category:Game Bosses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Enigmatic Category:Deceased Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Terrorists Category:Vengeful Category:Torturer